A Heavenly Elegy: Session 1: A Dim Hope
by Ytoabn
Summary: Take the Bebop Universe, subtract the lovable characters, add some equally lovable characters, and its a whole new tune.
1. A Dim Hope: Chapter 1

The Bebop universe is wide and vast, so many songs are singing, here is the begining note to a long Elegy...  
  
  
In 2072: in the universe.....  
  
A boy quietly sits by a campfire, staring up at the stars as they shimmer in the sky. An old man sits across from him on the other side of the fire. He has his eyes closed, and yet, he sees exactly what the boy sees. He has studied the stars just like the boy does now, and he no longer has to trust his eyes to see him, only his heart.  
The boy's eyes wander across space, until he fixes them on a star. His eyes grow big as he realizes something.  
The old man opens his eyes and says, "Yes, Running Horse."  
The boy turned to the old man and said, "I have been studying the stars for days, and I have noticed that one of the stars has become brighter and brighter with each passing of the moon. What does it mean?"  
The elder one closes his eyes and studies the stars in his heart. After a moment, he opens his eyes and says, "That star is a great warrior, who has begun a great quest."  
"What kind of quest is it?"  
"A quest to find the truth about the world around him, and a quest to find the truth within himself..."  
The elder one then closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'However, a star burns brightest just before it falls.'  
He then sang an ancient song of prayer, a song that echoed throught the cannyons. A song of hope, for the mysterious warrior...  
  
  
A Hevanly Elegy.....  
  
A dimily lit room, left in tones of grey by a small crack of sunlight peeking through the window. A figure lying in bed, quietly awakens and sits up. He doesn't complain about the early hour, he just quietly walks towards the closet. He passes by pictures of random people in suits, all of them shaking hands or smiling with the same person. When he came up to the closet door, he looked to his left to see a man in a black suit shaking the hand of a young man in the same suit. He turned away in disgust.   
He oppened up the closet door, grabbed his jacket, and looked down at a strange box on the ground. He stared at the box for a long time, sighed, and got down to open the box. He opened it up to reveal a picture of a woman, a man, a boy, and a little girl. Also in the box was a broken sword that glistened in the sunlight that was now pouring doown through the window.   
This strange figure that stood over the box, closed his eyes, and whispered, "Forgive me."  
  
  
Session 1: A Dim Hope  
  
Chapter 1...  
  
He opened the glass doors to the ISSP station. They greeted him with a small creek, and a muffled thud as he closed the door. He walked through the long hallways, with doors on either side.  
He passed by the lobby where the secretary greeted him with a warm, "Hey John."  
John gave a quick wave to her. He kept on walking down the hallway, giving quick nods and waves to people as they welcomed him. John got to the end of the hallway, and opened the door to his office. John hung up his coat on the coat hanger next to the door. He sat down at his desk with a relaxed sigh and kicked his feet up onto the table. His eyes gazed across the assortment of pictures and momentos that littered his desk. Pictures of old friends, relatives, people that he barely remebered anymore.  
  
After about 5 minutes of relaxing, he put his feet back on the ground and shuffled through some papers that had been left on his desk by someone. As he looked through the papers, one by one, the cheerful demenior that he had started the day with slowly turned to rage.  
"God Dammit!" he said throwing down the pile of papers, "What the hell is wrong with this place. What the hell is wrong with Kreg. It seems that evey other report he gives me is Syndacatte cover up. Isn't there at least one honest cop in this place besides me?"  
John kicked the table in frustration, and sent the items on his desk crashing to the ground. He stared at all the things that he had fallen to the floor, and let out a sigh. He got up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the ISSP building without a word to those that were wondering what had happened. He walked down the block, muttering to himself something about, "What is the world coming to..."  
He turned the corner and saw his favorite diner, Martha's. They made the best pancakes in the world, and on a day like this, he needed some good pancakes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Scott, are ya awake yet?"  
  
Scott cast his normal pissed off stare at Ryan who was peeking his head in the door. He was sitting on his bed, only in his pants and undershirt.   
  
With a sigh, Scott said, "You know Ryan, most people knock when they come in the room."  
  
Ryan opened up the door completely, leaned against the doorway and said, "Yeah, well if you haven't noticed, I'm not most people and neither are you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"So," Scott said, standing up and putting his shirt on, " why the heck are you barging into my room like that?"  
  
"You of all people should know Scott. Its your 21st birthday genius, I'd think that of all people you would be excited. Especially considering that today is the day you become a full fledged member of the Syndacatte. Scott Jones, Syndacatte low-life. Its got a ring to it."  
  
"Eh, I don't care much for birthdays," Scott said slipping on his jacket.  
  
"Well, its not like you can avoid it."  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me..." Scott said, reaching for the window sill.  
  
"Are you going to pull another one of your famous stunts, Scott?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Scott opened the window sill and jumped out onto the fire escape.  
  
"I'll be at Martha's. For a day like this, I'm going to need some good pancakes."   
  
Scott then jumped off the fire escape. Ryan ran to the window to try to talk him out of it, but it was to late, Scott was already out of sight...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Martha's. A nice little corner side diner, it is practically world renowned for its wonderful homemade pancakes. When you live in a time period where everything is prepackaged, freezed-dried, or concentrated, its nice to have some homemade cooking every now and then. There were two entrances on either side of the diner. John entered on the left, Scott entered on the right. They both had their eyes focused on the ground. They sat down at the same booth with out even seeing each other.   
The waitress came over, and before she could say a word both men said in a gruff voice, "3 pancakes, cup of a coffee, 2 lumps of sugar."  
The waitress just stood there for a second, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. It was especially weird to see a man in an ISSP jacket sitting down with a person in a Black Hawk jacket. They usually didn't make their meetings so public. She dismissed it, and went off to get their order. They still didn't realized there was another person sitting right in front of them, they were too busy worrying about their own problems.  
  
The waitress delivered their food, and walked off giving them a suspicious stare. They both took a drink of their coffee, and sighed as they put down their mug. They both went for the powdered sugar. They looked up to see each other for the first time. There was an odd bit of silence. When John saw the Black Hawk symbol on Scott's jacket, he stood up and pulled out his gun. Scott picked up the sugar shaker and sprinkled it over his pancakes.  
John aimed his gun at Scott's forehead and said, "Whoever you are, you are under arrest for being in the Black Hawk Syndacatte."  
Scott stabbed one of the pancakes with his fork, and shoved it in his mouth. In between chewing he said, "Yeah right"  
"What? Do you think I'm joking?"  
Scott stabbed the second pancake, shoved it in his mouth and said, "Its too early for this."  
"Stop ignoring me. I'm not gonna take this shit."  
Scott swallowed the third pancake and said, "Nice eating with you."  
He stood up and walked out of the door, leaving John holding his gun with a shocked look on his face. John quickly shook it off and chased after Scott...  
  
End of Chapter 1.....  
  
And so it begins... 


	2. A Dim Hope: Chapter 2

Session 1: A Dim Hope  
  
  
Chapter 2...  
  
Scott walked along the sidewalk with his head hung low, and his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes were closed as he walked past the alleyways and blocks. He had taken his trips down to Martha's so many times that he could find his way down there with his eyes closed if he wanted to.  
John was running about a block behind Scott, gun drawn, cursing under his breath. John caught up with Scott, and took his classic stance aiming the gun at the back of Scott's head.  
  
"Freeze! You are under arrest for being a member of the Black Hawk Syndicate. Don't move!"  
  
Scott ignored John and kept on walking, leaving John with a confused face. John lowered his eyebrows, and took aim.  
  
A shot fired.   
  
Smoke slowly creped from John's gun.   
Scott froze in mid stride. The bullet nearly missed his foot that was now frozen half way off the ground. The empty bullet shell fell to the ground with little to no sound, but it was enough for Scott to know that the gunshot was now over and he could now face his opponent. Scott put his foot back down and did an about face.  
  
"Well, well, well Mr. ISSP. You've got balls of steel don't ya?"  
  
"Your pretty damn tough yourself. You did turn your back on an armed ISSP officer."  
  
"Ok, you must be new or stupid, so I'll just give it to you straight. I am a close personal friend of the leader of the Black Hawk Syndicate. If you try to bring me in, he will come by, use his influences to get me out, and kill you for causing trouble, assuming I don't get to you first.  
If you shoot me, he will kill you and your entire family, again, assuming I don't get to you first.  
So I suggest that you just go on your way Mr..."  
  
Scott looked a little closer for the name badge and continued, "Mr. Mann. Just go on your way before you do something stupid...."  
  
The two men stared at each other for the longest time, till a ring, broke their concentration. Scott grabbed his cell phone, put it to his ear and said, "What is it?"  
  
The person on the other end was so loud that even John could hear him.  
  
"Scott! Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Relax, Ryan. I'm at Martha's right now. What's wrong?"  
  
"Come on Scott, you know you have to do your initiation thing right now. Mr. Vines is going to have all our necks if you don't show up in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Alright, alright. Don't have a heart attack; I really don't feel like burying you. I'm about 10 minutes away, so stall till I get there. Bye."  
  
Scott hung up the cell phone, and turned around again. As he walked away he put up his hands, waving good-bye to John. John stood there, clenching his fists staring at the ground with anger.  
  
John whiped his head up and yelled, "Come back here."  
  
Scott, again, ignored him, turning the corner on the street and out of sight. John ran after him, ready to shoot him dead. However, when John got to the corner, Scott was gone. Vanished without a trace.   
John looked in every direction for any sign of him, but he was gone. John sighed. He looked to the wall next to him, and stared at it with pure hatred. He punched it with all his might. Of course, it didn't budge. He slowly took his hand back and walked back to Martha's. After all, he still had some pancakes to finish...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A wide-open and spacious room with 30-foot high ceilings. The walls are covered with amazingly detailed paintings and portraits from every era. In the corners of the office, sculptures stand shouting messages of their dead artists.  
A mahogany desk sits on one end of the room with the name "Matt Vines" engraved on it. Behind the desk, sits a man in a business suit, with an impatient look. He has his head resting in one hand, while the other strums its fingers on the desk.  
  
The huge doors squeak and groan as Scott slowly opens the door. When Matt sees him, he quickly gets up from his chair and goes around the desk to come face to face with Scott.  
  
"Scott! Where have you been? I can't believe you would try a joke like that, especially on your 21st birthday. But then again you have been a jokester. So, how are things?"  
  
Scott lowered his eyebrows and said, "Things are just fine...", Scott then remembered that he was now a full member, "...sir."  
  
"Oh come on Scott, you don't have to call me sir. I'm like a father to you. Call me Matt."  
  
Scott winced when he heard the phrase 'like a father to you'.  
  
He shook it off and said, "What have you called me in for sir?"  
  
"Yes," Matt said, quickly returning back behind his desk," yes of course, how could I forget. As you know, it's your 21st birthday. This means that you can fulfill your life long dream of becoming a full Black Hawk Syndicate member."  
  
'Life long dream?' Scott thought to himself, 'I have been dreading this day for years.'  
  
"As you also know," Matt continued, "you must past an initiation test in order to come in. Now, since you have been trained as a top assassin, the higher ups have decided on a more difficult task for you."  
  
On cue, Scott bowed down and said, "Of course, I can take anything you throw at me, sir."  
  
"Good, good. Our sources tell us that a small drug factory has formed at the corner of 5th and Main. I don't like competition. Take all the ammunition and supplies you think you will need to put them out of business. Do you understand me?"  
  
Scott bowed down again and said, "Yes, sir."  
  
And with that, Scott left the room with a definite stride. When the doors behind him were closed and he was sure that no one else could see him, he leaned up against the wall with a sigh.   
He then all but collapsed to the floor to the floor. He now lay down up against the door in a heap. His eyes seemed to force themselves closed. He sat up and rested his head in his hands. He then began to rub them vigorously trying his best to wake up. He then opened his eyes, which were now more blood-shot then ever. He stood up and turned around to see his reflection in the mirrored door behind him.   
His unkempt appearance made him smile, "Today was gonna be a long day..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John trudged through the hallways of the ISSP with a tired and depressed look on his face, and his coat thrown over his shoulder. He passed an office with its door wide open only to hear a familiar and grizzled old voice.  
  
"Hey John, what's wrong with you?"  
  
John looked back into the office, and his face came back to life.  
  
"Austin Young, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were getting transferred to Venus."  
  
"I was, till I found out the hard way that I'm allergic to the plants on Venus. Heh, after that they gave me a choice of where to work, and I chose to come back here and work with my favorite nephew."  
  
"Austin. We aren't related."  
  
"Close enough. Anyway, why the long face?"  
  
"It's been a long day"  
  
"John, its only 10:00 a.m."  
  
"I told you it was long."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway John, I'm afraid to say this, but it's going to get longer."  
  
"What are you talking about, Young?"  
  
"I've had a couple of insiders on Ganymede for a while, and they finally have come through. They told me that the Black Hawk Syndicate has plans to make some fireworks tonight at the corner of 5th and Main. They are going after a small drug factory that has recently popped up. I want you to go down there and get those guys out before the Syndicate blows them sky high."  
  
John took a serious stare at his old friend and said, "Austin, why are you taking this up with me. Your so high up that you could order an army out there."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't trust a single one of them. You're the only one I can trust here John. Plus, with your track record with the Black Hawk Syndicate, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind breaking up one of their plans."  
  
John winced. He focused his eyes on the ground for a while, thinking about what to do.   
When he looked back up, Austin immediately recognized the look in his eyes and said, "Thanks, you better go..."  
  
End of chapter 2... 


	3. A Dim Hope: Chapter 3

Session 1: A Dim Hope  
  
Chapter 3...  
  
An old, run down mom and pop shop at the edge of town. Well, it would have been a mom and pop shop if it weren't for the stacks of guns, ammunition, cigarettes, and liquor all around the place. An elderly woman sat behind the counter, her eyes closed as if she was asleep.  
The door squeaked open. The old lady opened her eyes a bit and said, "Welcome, how may I..."  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she saw the identity of her customer.  
  
"Scott? Scott Jones? What are you doing all the way over here?"  
  
"Hey, Kay. I just thought I would pay a visit."  
  
"Well of course you should pay a visit you silly little boy. Its your birthday."  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, I'm not exactly a 'silly little boy' anymore."  
  
Kay Murphy raised her 70-year-old hand and slapped Scott in the back of the head before he could even see it.  
  
Scott rubbed the back of his head and said, "You haven't changed much, have you?"  
  
"Well neither have you. So, what's the real reason you came here? Your not thoughtful enough to come here just for a visit."  
  
"I need some supplies. I have some business to take care of at the corner of 5th and Main."  
  
Kay's face turned serious, "Would that business involve that little drug factory?"  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"I heard that it's actually a front for the White Wolves syndicate."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Its no big deal, so anyway, are you going to give me what I need or what?"  
  
She stared at Scott's grinning face for a while and said, "Bull headed father, bull headed son. Isn't that what your mother used to say?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John slowly pulled up his old beat up 5-30StarW. It was a standard issue vehicle from ISSP with a few extras. He had retro fitted it with missiles, machine guns, the whole nine yards. They were all hidden in the StarW and could snap out and fire on command. With all the weapons hidden, it just looked liked a black corvette with out wheels. John cut the engine, and the StarW slowly settled to the ground. He stepped out of the ship, patted his jacket to make sure that his gun was there. He straightened up his jacket, so he could look his best if he died, and stepped through the doors. As soon as he entered the place every man stopped their talking and work and turned to their new guest. For a full minute, there was not a sound.   
  
"I'm here to give you guys a warning," John yelled out into the silence, "you have been targeted by the Black Hawk Syndicate. If you want to live, I suggest you get the  
e hell out of here while you can."  
The echoing of shoes could be heard as a man slowly walked out onto a catwalk opposite of John.  
  
"Thank you for the warning, but it's not necessary. We already heard about you and that Black Hawk agent. We've been waiting... "  
  
On cue, several guns clicked and all were aimed at the officer.  
  
"How the hell did you know I was coming here? Who told you!?!"  
  
A henchman came behind John and poked him in the back with his gun. John looked back, and put his hands up with regret.  
  
The man on the catwalk smiled and said, "You're in no position to ask questions."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott pulled up in a taxicab to 5th and Main, and let the cabbie be on his way.   
Scott didn't want his real ship to get all banged up.  
  
He walked straight to the door and opened it a crack to hear, "How the hell did you know I was coming here? Who told you!?!"  
  
Scott peeked his head in and saw Officer Mann with his hands in the air.  
"You're in no position to ask questions."  
  
"Ooohhhh," Scott said to himself, "this could get interesting. I think I'll wait and see what happens...."  
  
  
End of Chapter 3... 


	4. A Dim Hope: Chapter 4

Session 1: A Dim Hope  
  
Chapter 4...  
  
Scott listened in as the leader who had captured John did what any good person would do; conveniently reveal all of their plans.  
"The Yellow Snakes have been interested in acquiring this side of the planet for a long time."  
As the leader talked he walked around John, for the pitiful dramatic effect.  
It made John a bit dizzy.  
"We wanted to slowly grow," continued the leader, " and then overthrow the Black Hawk Syndicate, however, you had to come here and try to mess things up."  
"I'll ask you one more time," John said, "How the hell did you know I was coming?"  
The leader laughed and said, "Come on now, you have been with the ISSP for some time now. I would think you would know that there are a good number of people in the ISSP that would be willing to lend a hand to people like us for a fee..."  
"Bastard."  
"Harsh words. It doesn't really matter, after all, your not going to live any longer..."  
  
Two shots rang out in the warehouse, and two henchmen fell to the ground holding their shoulders. Their guns clattered as they hit the ground. John saw his chance, took one of the henchmen's guns, and ran. As he ran, machine gun fire followed every one of his footsteps. John dove behind a large crate, and crouched down behind it. Machine gun fire continued to rattle the crate and the ground beside John.  
"You took a while to get here," said a voice.  
John looked behind him to see Scott sitting right there.  
"What the hell! How the hell did you get behind me?"  
"Strange way to say thanks," Scott said.   
With that, Scott jumped to his feet, pulled out a gun. He took fire at the henchmen sending them running and ducking. Scott hid behind another crate next to John so he could reload.  
"Why the hell are you doing this?" John yelled to Scott as he reloaded.  
"It kind of a bad time for questions, you know," Scott said as he finished reloading.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" yelled a Syndicate henchmen. Scott and John both peeked over their crates to see two grenades flying through the air towards their position.  
"Damn it!" John yelled.  
Scott aimed his gun at the two flying grenades. He focused his eyes on it and took two shots. Both grenades were hit and went flying back from where they came.   
"You IDIOT!" John yelled.  
"WHAT?" Scott yelled back.  
John pointed over to the grenades that were now flying towards a collection of gas cans that were located near the door.  
Scott's eyes grew very large and his mouth hung open. A small voice escaped from Scott's mouth that said, "Lets run"  
"Duh!" John yelled back.  
  
Scott and John started running towards the stairs as the screams of panicking Yellow Snake members were heard behind them. Scott grabbed the railings and catapaulted himself halfway up the stairs. John took the traditional method.  
A gigantic explosion was heard, and the entire building shook. The windows where the explosion was were blown out. Bloody screams were heard all around. John and Scott grabbed on to the rails of the stairs as it started to shake. The explosions continued as they trudged up the stairs to the top of the catwalk. They kept running along the catwalk as more explosions and bloody cries were heard. They got to a window and stopped.  
"The whole building is going to collapse!" John yelled, "We have to get the hell out of here."  
"I'm not jumping!" Scott yelled back.  
"Too bad!" John yelled back, grabbing Scott's arm and jumping out of the window.  
  
The window blew out as John and Scott fell from the building. Glass and flames hit their jackets. Scott went to his watch and started hitting a button on it. A blue ship, in the shape of a cross, came flying out of the alleyway. It blew past garbage cans and parked itself right underneath the two falling men.  
  
"ARRGGHHH" John yelled out as he hit the window on the cockpit. Scott followed in similar suit.  
"What the hell happened," John groaned as he lay on the window in a very uncomfortable postion  
Scott layed over the window in an equally unconfortable position.  
"I brought my ship over to break our fall, but I forgot to open up the cockpit."  
John groaned again and said, "I think you broke my damn back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 ships were parked out side of Martha's in the latest of nights. One looked like a corvette and the other looked like a blue cross. Inside, two men were sipping coffee, their clothes singed and slightly torn.  
"So," Scott started, "now what. Are you going to try to turn me in?"  
John had his eyes closed and didn't bother to open them, "You saved my ass back there, so I guess I owe you one. By the way," John finally looked up and said, "Why did you save me? Why in hell would a syndicate lowlife want to save an ISSP officer."?  
"I never said I liked being a syndicate lowlife," Scott replied, "The only reason I stay with them is because I have some... business that hasn't been taken care off."  
John smiled and said, "Sounds like the same old song and dance."  
John stood up and said, "Listen, I've got some things I need to find out that only certain members of the Black Hawk Syndicate may know..."  
This got Scott's attention. He stood up too and said, "You were right, same song and dance."  
"So, how about we partner up? Why not? Both of us could use the others help..."  
Scott rolled this over in his mind a bit and smiled.  
"Fine then, were partners. I'm Scott Jones."  
"And I'm John Mann," he said, extending his hand.  
They shook on it.  
  
  
It begins...  
  
  
PREVIEW FOR SESSION 2:  
  
Nick P.: In the next episode, I'm introduced. Who am I? I am the high scorer in Pikmin Attack III: Shorty's revenge!  
  
Scott: Who the hell is this guy?  
  
Nick P.: I am also known around the UT: 2073 forums as "Da Master"  
  
John: What the hell is this?  
  
Nick P.: VIRTUA BOY 3000 RULES!!!!!11  
  
Scott: I'm going to need some aspirin for this one.   
Next episode: "Noob Beware".  
  
Nick P.: OMGWTF!!!!!!1  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, let me explain some things. At the end of every episode, I will do this preview for the next session/episode. Then, I'll do these authors notes to explain even more. Noob Beware is basically what would happen if a nerd (Nick P.) were thrown into this part of the universe. Hehehe, the true nerd within me will be shown in this episode with thousands of references (or rip-offs) to come. I'm having fun... 


End file.
